Dream Believer
by IvoryBeckett
Summary: A very short story about Castle dreaming, his deepest inner thoughts that also happen to get him into trouble WARNING contains mature content


Rick Castle lightly grazed Kate Beckett's thigh with his large masculine hand. His other hand reached up and lifted her chin so their eyes locked. The soul that swirled in Beckett's deep green eyes drew him in completely and drowned him. The passion and the fire that was stirring inside both of them wasn't getting too much to overlook. Beckett's hand reluctantly brushed against Castle's stubble covered cheek.

"Beckett" He whispered

As he leaned in closer to her seductive and tantalizing mouth. His hand reached up and pushed some of the stray chocolate coloured stands of hair back behind her ear.

"Castle" she whispered back.

Their lips touched gradually for the first time. His heart pounded fiercely against his chest, he could feel her hot breath intertwine with his. Her silken skin was soft on his rough hands. He felt Beckett's hand slowly slide up inside his shirt. Her long fingers delicately rubbing his bare chest. His pants getting tighter with every caressing stroke of her embracing fingers. He pulled away from her mouth for a short moment. Just to allow himself to realise that it wasn't a daydream that he usually indulged himself with. He looked at her slender body up and down taking in the beauty of the women that laid beside him. Her hands reached hurryingly for his elastic banded pale green pyjama pants. She gently slipped her hand inside and much to her surprise had felt how big his manhood was. She tried hard not to look so happy. Beckett always knew that Castle was a very masculine man but she really had no idea until she felt just how manly he was. Castle breathed out a deep moan. He was still in awe that the woman he had been madly in love with for two years was grasping hold of him. Beckett smiled and she pressed her lips against his once more. Castle's tongue slipping inside Beckett's mouth, both tongues now stroking one another. Castle's hand reached up and started to undo the buttons on Beckett's button down blouse. He did it with such speed that Beckett could not help but be impressed, but then this was Castle she was about to sleep with and he had more than enough experience undoing shirts. Castle pulled back Beckett's blouse revealing a see through black bra. Castle smiled

"What's the point of wearing one if it's see through, it just makes my job a lot harder"

"Because there's nothing I love more than making things-"

Beckett paused and grasped Castles manhood firmer

"Harder for you" She continued

The absence of a groan didn't mean that Castle didn't enjoy what Beckett had just done to him. He threw his head back and bit his bottom lip. Slowly bringing his head back to meet Beckett's gaze, he could see she was quite pleased with herself.

Castle reached behind Beckett's back with a swift move of his hand the bra straps fell down Beckett's shoulders and came away from her breasts. Castle growled before pursing his lips in between her breasts. With every kiss, Beckett's exhales got louder and more rapid. Her temperature was rising and her hand that was already teasing Castle seemed to move faster making him kiss her more. His tongue explored both her breasts and then her nipples, which sent a shiver up her spine. He came to a halt and looked up at her. She frowned slightly creating little wrinkles on her forehead

"I think I should take my pants off….before I make a mess of them"

"CASTLE!" Beckett yelled back quickly removing her hand from his pants.

She smiled to herself as Castle sat up and took removed his pyjama pants then his sleeveless matching shirt quickly. Typical Castle even sex wasn't ever going to stop him from being the class clown.

He smiled back at her as he threw the pants and shirt to the floor. He gently grabbed Beckett by the hips and shifted her so she was now lying on her back. Her smile disappeared and a look of anxiety spread. Castle lifted both her legs, planted her feet flat on the bed, and separated her long stems. He unhurriedly rested himself between them, up on his knees his hands slowly moved down her long smooth legs before resting them either side of her head.

"Are you ok?" he asked tentatively

"Yeah" she simply whispered

Beckett was nervous; although she never would have admitted it, she had wanted this just as much as he did. She had to hand it to the both of them that they were able to restrain themselves as long as they did.

"I love you" Castle said

He placed his lips softly against hers and with a quick movement he entered her. She let out a gentle squeal. Once she realised that Castle was in fact inside her and it felt good she relaxed. She placed her hand on Castles head and ran it through his light brown hair. His lips kissing her jawline and his hands squeezing the pillow beneath her head.

"I love you too Castle" Beckett finally said

Castle's movements got wilder and Beckett's grip on his hair got tighter. He didn't even seem to care that it was hurting. The more he kissed her and the harder she gripped the faster he pushed himself inside of her.

"Oh Castle" the words escaped her open lips

"Beckett" he panted in return

"CASTLE!" She yelled.

Castle opened his eyes to find her standing before him, taping her foot on the floor and her arms crossed. He had been dreaming. He wiped the drool from his mouth and from off the desk where his head was laying.

"Um, I'm just –Ah-I have to use the bathroom" He said clearing his throat

Beckett smiled to herself. She had no idea that Castle talked in his sleep, but she was glad he did.


End file.
